The King (Cars)
Strip "The King" Weathers is a race car in the 2006 Disney/Pixar animated film, Cars. He is a seven-time champion of the Piston Cup and a veteran racer. Background Personality The King is kind and caring about others, unlike Lightning McQueen was at the start of the film. He is a veteran of many races, but is also a devoted husband and enjoys the thought of retirement. He is also an honorable racer and would never resort to cheating. Appearances Cars "The King", Strip Weathers, has seen it all. From his humble beginnings on the Piston Cup circuit, to the glitzy sponsorship and media attention he has today. This seven time Piston Cup Champion is the winningest racecar in all of Piston Cup history. He's loved every second of his racing career, but truth be told, The King is ready for a slower pace. He's looking forward to more time with his queen, Mrs. The King."1 "After a spectacular crash The King looked pretty beat up, but rest assured he was back on his tires in no time flat! When you've been racing and crashing as long as he has, you can handle a few scrapes and bruises." He tied for first place with Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks in the Piston Cup final, so a tie-breaking race was scheduled in California. He races for the team "Dinoco". Weathers tells McQueen that he's got great talent as a racer but he's stupid for trying to be a one man show. The King attempts to offer McQueen a dime's worth of free advice, saying it is the crew, not the racer, that wins races. But Lightning was too distracted daydreaming about becoming the poster car for Dinoco to pay attention. At the race in Los Angeles, The King led for most of the time until Lightning used a trick from Doc Hudson to get onto the track after Chick rammed him onto the infield during the final lap; when Lightning used the trick to get into the lead, The King smiles as though he realises that Lightning has become what he wanted him to be and wants him to win. Apparently content to come in second place, The King focused on keeping ahead of Chick Hicks. However, getting frustrated that he wasn't going to win, Chick vows that he is never coming in behind Weathers again and in a display of loathsome cheating and lack of sportsmanship, hits The King with the PIT maneuver and sends him flying through the air above the infield, where he crashes and rolls several times before coming to a halt, battered and issuing steam as his wife and fans watch in horror. McQueen, with a moment of conscience and is fearful that Weathers will be doomed to the same fate as Doc, halts inches away from the finish line and instead nudges the injured Weathers over the line to allow him to retire with dignity, much to everyone's amazement. The King reminds McQueen that he just forfeited the Piston Cup, but the rookie says that "a grumpy old race car" once told him that it is just an empty cup. The King (who has now been repaired) and Lynda later visit Radiator Springs and tour the museum. As Mater showed them the Doc Hudson wing, the King remarks that the Hudson Hornet was his inspiration. Cars 3 He appears again in Cars 3. But apparently, he's now serving as his nephew, Cal Weathers, crew chief. Category:Characters Category:Cars characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Race cars Category:Retired characters Category:Husbands Category:Uncles Category:Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters